Truth or Dare with the Avengers
by reidmorebooks
Summary: You've been a part of the Avengers for less than two months. Will a game of Truth or Dare with the team bring you closer to them? *smut* ALSO- I WROTE THIS SO LONG AGO AND IT'S SO BAD SO DON'T JUDGE ME PLEASE


Truth or Dare

*I don't own the Avengers, although I wish I did*

He was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. You had seen him in the magazines and tv, but nothing could have prepared you for the utter marvel that was Captain America.

"Y/N? My name is Steve Rogers and I'm here to bring you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you know what S.H.I.E.L.D is?"

"Of course I do, Captain. Are seriously asking me to join the Avengers."

"Yes ma'am I am serious. Please follow me. Your powers have put you in danger and you will be safer with us." Steve said, smiling a smile that made you dizzy.

"Oh. Wow. Okay I'm coming." You replied, trying to ignore the fact that Steve Rogers was making you weak in the knees.

Little did you know…

"Avengers! Assemble in the lounge!" Tony's voice rang out from every loudspeaker in the forty-floor Avengers tower, formerly known as the Stark Tower. Of course, all of the Avengers heard Tony, but none of them wanted to rush to see what Tony wanted this time.

"AVENGERS! FUCKING ASSEMBLE RIGHT NOW!"

There was a collective sigh heard throughout the building as each of you got up and headed towards the lounge. Pietro arrived in a blur, followed by Wanda and Vision. Next came you, Steve, Bucky and Sam, not too happy that your dinners had been interrupted. Thor came running, still not used to the concept that they were not always under attack. Lastly, Clint appeared, practically dragged Nat as she struggled half-heartedly.

"Well. Took you long enough," said Tony, "Where's Banner?"

Nat looked up. "He's not coming."

Nobody wanted to press the issue, so Tony went on to explain why he had summoned them all in such a hurry, "I'm bored."

Nat looked like she wanted to kill him, and Steve, Bucky, and Sam let out a groan and headed towards the door.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, lock all doors please." Tony said, not willing to be refused so easily.

"You're all stuck here until I say so… we're playing a game."

Steve, who loved board games, became excited, "Can we play monopoly?!"

"Not that kind of game, Capsicle. I was thinking of something along the lines of-"

Wanda cut him off, knowing what he was thinking, "-Truth or Dare."

"Yeah Wanda. How did you know?" Tony asked sarcastically, knowing full well that she had read his mind.

"I'm in." You replied. This could be fun.

"What is this truth or dare that you Midgardians speak of?" boomed Thor.

"Um yeah I don't know what you mean either," Steve said quietly, Bucky nodding in agreement.

F.R.I.D.A.Y explained the rules, and you all sat down (not before fetching a couple of bottles of strong alcohol).

"It was my idea so I'm choosing who goes first. Y/N, truth or dare?" Tony asked slyly.

You froze, uncomfortable in a room full of people who knew each other so well. You had just joined a few months ago, and you weren't quite comfortable with the Avengers yet. After all, they were amazing and you were… you. So what if you could make fire or ice? That didn't mean that Steve would ever pay attention to you…

"YYYYYY/NNNNN…" you heard Wanda sing.

"Oh! Uh… Truth."

Tony, Wanda, and Nat leaned together as they came up with a question. "So what else can you do with your powers? Other than the hot and cold deal?" Tony asked.

 _Shit shit shit_. "Just the hot and cold thing, like you said."

"Wanda?" Tony asked.

"Liar."

"Don't make me make Wanda make you tell the truth." Tony threatened.

"Well. I don't really talk about it because um I only did it once. I can… teleport." You whispered.

"Well shit, Y/N, why didn't you tell us?" Asked Nat.

"I just didn't think it was important. I mean, it's not useful if I can't do it and I'm already pretty…"

"What?" Wanda said.

"Useless." You said, barely audible.

"Why would you ever think that, Y/N." Steve said, suddenly looking up.

All the Avengers turned to look at you.

"I'm just not as experienced and you all know each other so well and I haven't even been here for two whole months and all I can do is make little flames and ice cubes and-"

Steve cut you off, "Y/N do you really think that? You're so important to us. You've already saved us countless times and you haven't been here half as long as Wanda or Pietro." The other Avengers nodded in agreement.

"Wow. Um, thanks Steve. Can we please talk about something else now?"

"YES! Back to the game!" Tony exclaimed.

"Okay. Bucky- You're up. Truth or dare?" You asked.

"Dare. Are you kidding?"

"Let me think-" you started to say as Tony jumped in.

"I dare you to make out with the most attractive person in the room."

Bucky paused to take a swig of his drink as he walked over to Nat and kissed her for a full ten seconds.

"Well shit." Nat breathed.

Bucky winked at her as he said, "Nat. Truth or-"

"Dare." She finished.

"Alright… take of your shirt and leave it on the floor for the rest of the game."

Nat stood up and lifted her plain black tee over her head, revealing, to Bucky's disappointment, a red sports bra.

"Okay Wanda. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, please!"

Nat got a dark look in her eyes as she whispered something in Wanda's ear. Wanda nodded and smirked. "Yes of course I am capable of doing that."

Wanda's gaze settled on you and you shifted uncomfortably.

Everyone was starting to feel buzzed and Wanda said, "Moving on. Stevie, truth or dare?"

"Uh. Truth?"

"Hmm. Stevie, have you ever received a blowjob? If not, who would you want to give you one."

Steve turned tomato red as he whispered, "No."

"Well I'm sure the person you're thinking of wouldn't mind."

If it was even possible, Steve turned even deeper red.

"Oooh scandal." Tony sang.

"Uh. Well, um, Tony. Truth or Dare?"

"DARE ALL THE WAY, CAPSICLE!"

All of a sudden, you had a tingling sensation between your legs. _Fuck. This is so not the time to be turned on._ You started panicking as an orgasm started to build. You let out a tiny moan and no one seemed to notice. That's when you saw Wanda smirking at you.

"Hey Y/N are you okay?"

You moaned again and this time, everyone was looking at you. "Fuck. Yeah I'm great- fuck- actually I don't feel so great."

"Are you sure Y/N?" Nat looked at you.

"FUCK! What the hell did you do?" you yelled at Nat.

"Y/N? What's going on?" asked Steve.

That's when it happened. You started to moan continually, knowing that you were reaching your peak. Everyone watched as you jerked and collapsed back into the couch.

"Will someone please explain what's happening?" Steve asked, still innocent of the situation.

"Holy fuck Y/N just orgasmed." Tony said.

"Uh. I think I need to go get some sleep or something. So. Um. Bye." You said, standing up.

All of a sudden, you sank back down with another moan. You looked up, and saw Wanda's index finger glowing red.

"Are you fucking joking, Wanda?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Steve yelled.

Nat rolled around in a fit of laughter as Wanda explained that Nat had dared her to use her powers to make someone orgasm without them knowing it. Steve looked horrified, Bucky and Sam were trying not to laugh, Thor and Vision were very uncomfortable, Pietro was even more uncomfortable, and Clint and Tony were crying because they were laughing so hard.

"That was so damn hot, Y/N." Tony breathed.

Wanda waved her fingers and all the guys realized they had suddenly gotten themselves into a –painful- situation.

"What the hell, Wanda?" Bucky said, as he looked down to see his dick straining to break free of his pants.

"Well I just thought it's not fair for Y/N to be the only one to orgasm tonight."

That was all it took. Nat stood up and walked over to Bucky, sitting down on his lap.

"So, Buck, you need some help with that?"

Bucky breathed out a yes and Nat began to grind down on his dick. He picked her up and carried her to the next room. Wanda and Vision followed them out, struggling to take off their layers on the way. Clint got up and went to the bathroom dragging Tony and Thor, leaving you alone with Steve.

"Y/N." Steve breathed, palming himself through his jeans and trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"Fuck it." You said as you sauntered over and straddled him. You moaned as he kissed you gently, becoming more aggressive as he gained confidence. Your tongues battled for dominance as you lifted his shirt over his head, pausing to look at his bare chest.

"Steve. You're…" He cut you off with another heated kiss, helping you remove your shirt, then expertly unclasping you black lace bra.

"Y/N, you are perfect." He moaned, before taking your left nipple into his perfect mouth. You moaned even louder as he worshipped your nipple with his tongue, moving on to the right side too soon. He struggled out of his pants as you pulled of your jeans and panties all at once. You ground your wetness onto his dick through his underwear, and wasted no time pulling them off of him. Steve pushed you down on to the couch and kissed up your legs before reaching your dripping arousal.

"Fuck you're so wet."

"Langua-" he cut you off with a moan as he licked up your slit and started to attack your clit.

"Fuck, Steve."

Steve stopped as you felt your orgasm building and you let out a sob. Then, you got an idea. You got on your knees as Steve looked at you in confusion. He began to get the idea as you licked a stripe from his balls to his tip, dripping with precum. He grunted as you took his considerable length into your mouth, fighting your gag reflex when his bucked his hips, pushing his cock into the back of your throat. You continued to deep throat him, and knew that his orgasm was close. He pulled out and you looked at him, confused.

"Y/N I want to be inside you when I cum."

Suddenly, Steve picked you up and threw you back onto the couch. He coated himself in your wetness before entering you slowly.

"Fuck, Steve, you feel so amazing."

"Y/N you're so fucking tight." You jolted as he began to pick up the pace, screaming when he shifted and hit your g-spot.

"FUCK!"

"Shit, Y/N, I'm so close." Steve said as his thrusts became rough and uneven.

"Cum, Steve."

Steve spilled his hot, sticky cum inside of your tight pussy as you screamed, reaching your peak. Steve pulled out of you and said, "Y/N, I wanted to do that to you since the day I first laid eyes on you."

"Fuck, Steve. Me too." You replied as Steve pulled you close and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
